The invention relates to a length-adjustable lifting strut for the lower steering arm of the attaching device of a tractor. The strut may be raised and lowered via a power drive and has one connecting end secured to the power arm of the power drive and another connecting end secured to the lower steering arm. The connecting ends, via threads extending in opposite directions, are received on threaded portions of an adjusting sleeve rotatable via a holding sleeve.
The holding sleeve is firmly connected to the adjusting sleeve, and the change in length may be effected by operating the holding sleeve.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,458 there is known a three-point attaching device including a lifting strut in the case of which the lifting strut is designed to be telescopic. In addition to being telescopic, the strut is designed to be adjusted via a threaded. The free telescopic nature may be eliminated. For securing purposes, there are provided plug-in connections which fix the two connecting ends in certain arresting positions relative to each other.